Diskussion:Head-Up Display
Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Beschreibung hier nicht mit der Beschreibung des HUD in der Realität übereinstimmt. Ist es tatsächlich nach den Quellen so, dass im SWU etwas anderes mit HUD bezeichnet wird, oder ist das ein Irrtum, oder verstehe ich es falsch? Ich verstehe den Artikel so, dass es ein eigenständiges Anzeigefeld ist. Ich entnehme den Quellen aber, dass es wie der reale HUD funktioniert, als etwas wird in das Visir des Helm eingespiegelt. MfG - Cody 16:17, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Es gibt da so ein schönes Bild von Dr.K, welches Folgenden Text preisgibt, This is Star Wars Kid, Earth Logic does not apply, aber jetzt im ernst, das HUD in der Realität wie zum Beispiel in nem Kampfjet wird auf ne Scheibe projeziert und zeigt Daten wie Flughöhe, Geschwindigkeit etc, das in SW wird in den Blick des Spielers bzw des Benutzers eingearbeitet, sieht man schön bei Republic Commando, dort ist das HUD im Sichtfenster respektive Visors des Helmes hineinprojeziert, hilft dir das ;) Jango 16:37, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) edit: Will sagen, dass das HUD im RL von den Amaturen auf eine Scheibe projeziert wird es in Zukunft vermutlich auch bei Autos geben, achja das HUD wurde entwickelt weil die Piloten bei hohen Geschwindigkeiten nur noch stur gerade aus gucken können, das in SWwird ohne Amaturen in den Visor projeziert, ist also was anderes, auch wenns genauso heisst Jango 16:42, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) **Es ging mir un die Technik des Einspiegelns. Das es nicht von Armaturen auf eine Scheibe, sondern auf den Visor geht wusste ich. Ich wusste nur nicht, wie es auf den Viror gebracht wird. (Irgendwas mit LCD im Visor oder was weiß ich) Es wird als eingespiegelt? MfG - Cody 16:47, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ***Joa ne, von wo denn? Da ist doch nix, hm ich durchforste mal meine Quellen, ich denke allerdings das im Visor irgend ne durchsichte Schicht ist die durch elektrische Imprulse zum Leuchten gebracht werden, ich schau mal Jango 16:50, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ****Hmm es gibt in Real auch eine Technik mit der man ein HUD ohne Armaturen erzeugen kann... Dazu wird eine Scheibe verwendet, die nach oben immer dünner wird und von unten per Projektor das Bild rein projeziert...Pandora Diskussion 22:10, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) *****Joah, aber...wenn die Quelle(n) sagt/en bzw. nicht sagen wie das HUD erzeugt wird, dann haben wir hier nicht zu spekulieren wie es sein könnte oder ob es nicht der Realität entspricht, sondern einfach nur das zu schreiben, was die Quelle uns vorgibt. Wie Jango schon sagte This is Star Wars Kid, Earth Logic does not apply Boba 22:14, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Richtige Bezeichnung? Hi alle miteinander, Ich lese gerade Feindkontakt und mir ist aufgefallen, dass dort Head's'-Up-Display geschrieben ist, nicht Head-Up Display. Ist das hier ein Fehler oder ein Tippfehler im Buch? MfG CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 14:54, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Ich glaube das ist ein Druckfehler im Buch. Ich hab ansonsten noch nirgendwo von ''Head's-Up-Displays'' gelesen/gehört. Gruß, Anakin 15:14, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Auch mir ist nur die Schreibweise Head-Up-Display geläufig. So wird es übrigens auch in der Wikipedia geführt. Das sieht mir demnach sehr nach einem Fehler aus. Gruß, Kyle 15:23, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Kein Tippfehler, nur die englische Bezeichnung. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie'']] 15:33, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) Fadenkreuz Gehört dies in den Helm oder ist es nur die übliche Benutzung davon in Shootern?KyleKatarn 15:20, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST)